


Famous Last Words

by QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Death? Kind of?, M/M, Oneshot, Sex, blood-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa/pseuds/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa
Summary: Justin wants to stay with Wade forever. (Vampire!fic)  Originally posted 7/4/2014.





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own shit.
> 
> Author's Note: I think I wrote this in 2011. Early, early 2011. Haha. I wasn't even going to post it, only even got written for a friend of mine over chat because we were in deep discussions about this subject in particular, but I was cleaning out my hiatus stuff, and I still like the way this turned out, so I figured I'd share. Hope you enjoy. :) Cross Posted. Originally postd 7/4/2014. 
> 
> Warnings: Sex, blood, and death. Oh, and vampires, of the non-sparkly variety.

"Now. Now, Wade,  _please_ , do it  _now_!"

Wade's so far gone, so absorbed in the pleasure of the boy, that he almost misses it. He slows his thrusts considerably, his eyes opening and finding Justin's own.

"A-are you sure? You're certain this is what you want?" the vampire asks, needing the confirmation. "Justin, you have to be absolutely sure. There's no turning back from here. You can't change your mind."

Justin's eyes take on a coat of seriousness Wade's unsure he's ever seen from his young lover. He reaches for Wade, resting a hand on the side of his face as he laces their fingers together with the other.

"I have never wanted anything more in my  _life_. Please, Wade." Justin responds, and the sound of it drives Wade crazy.

The older man nods, speeding up his pace once again. He keeps his hand locked with Justin's own, even as the boy's hand falls away from his face. Justin lets out a low moan, pushing himself down to meet every thrust, his head rolling back in pleasure. Suddenly, Wade can't contain himself any longer, as Justin's gorgeous, elegant neck is completely exposed to him, especially knowing how much his lover desires it. He leans down, drops his fangs and runs them gently down the front of Justin's throat. He feels the younger shudder, cling to him tighter as he pulls out slowly.

"Take a deep breath, love." Wade whispers against the flushed skin. When Justin complies, he continues. "The second my fangs are in, let it out, very slowly."

Justin nods. Wade closes his eyes for just a moment, presses a soft kiss sealed with an apology to the boy's throat column. Then, he sinks in his teeth. Immediately, Justin's back arches off the bed, his own teeth clenching fiercely. Wade feels guilty as Justin's nails dig deep into his hand. Somehow, though, Justin is hanging on, letting out his held breath as slowly as he possibly can. His body begins to steadily relax under the vampire's as he continues to breathe just the way Wade had taught him. Still, the older notices the way Justin's body shakes from the pain.

Suddenly, the boy lets out a high pitched whine, his grip loosening on his lover. He starts to spasm uncontrollably, his skin going cold. Wade speeds up, trying to finish the process as quickly as possible. After a moment, Justin goes completely still, his breathing slowing to a stop. Wade retracts his fangs, propping himself up over the boy. Time seems to have stopped with his lover's final breath, a nervous fear hanging in the air around them. The minutes pass as hours, Wade waiting anxiously for Justin's response. Finally,  _finally_ , a gasp breaks through the air, Justin's eyes snapping back open. He looks around wildly, breathing in quick, panicky breaths, grabbing at anything he can for purchase.

"Justin! Justin, baby, calm down! Calm down, you're fine. You're okay. Breathe deeper." Wade tries, avoiding grabbing his lover so as not to startle him. When Justin ignores him, though, he has no other choice, snatching the boy's shoulders. "Breathe, dammit!"

Justin turns his wide, terrified eyes on Wade, locks them with the older's, and out of nowhere, the clouds seem to clear. Justin starts to relax at last, his breaths evening out. He looks down at himself, running his hands over his body as if he's checking to make sure he's alright. Then, his face contorts in pain and he lets out a scream, grabbing at his chest. Wade wraps the boy in his arms, lying down with him, whispering reminders to breathe the whole way. Thankfully, Justin listens, calming himself as much as he can. Still, he trembles, his skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. He whimpers, looking at Wade sadly.

"What's happening to me? Why does it  _hurt_?" he manages, and Wade's eyes fill with pain as well.

"I am so sorry, love. It takes time, remember? Your blood is completely changing out. It's going to be painful, baby." the older says, guilt painting his voice.

"I-I know. I knew. I can...I can handle it. As long as I'll be fully yours when it's all over with?" Justin questions softly.

Wade smiles, nods. "Absolutely, one-hundred percent mine. Forever, Justin."

Justin almost beams through his agony, leans his head up a bit. Wade dips down to capture his lips tenderly, thrilled when the younger kisses back. Unfortunately, Justin pulls back first with a whine, his face twisting in pain. He cracks his eyes open just enough to look at Wade, reassure him that he'll be alright.

"I'm fine. It's okay." he whispers.

Wade swipes a hand over his lover's forehead, brushes his sweat-soaked hair from his face. He cradles the boy's cheek in his hand tenderly, pressing a kiss to the hot forehead. When he meets Justin's eyes once more, he can't stop the smile that spreads across his face. He slides his gaze down Justin's profile, looking him over from head to toe with the same expression. Justin looks at him nervously, still panting.

"Wh-what? Is something wrong?" the younger stammers.

The vampire shakes his head. "No, nothing's wrong, love."

"Then why," Justin breaks off, flinches just a bit, his fingers flexing in the sheets. Once the spasm ends, he catches his breath enough to finish asking, "why are you lo-looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking," Wade replies, running his fingers through his lover's hair as he leans over him, pulling the sheets up to cover them both, "that you have never looked more beautiful than you do right now."

"You're a liar." the younger says with as much of a smile as he can manage through his suffering.

"I am not!" the vampire objects, returning the smile. "Really. You're stunning, Justin. Positively gorgeous."

Justin's face colors, and Wade internally rejoices. The change is going well. Wade grins at the boy.

"Of course, it could just be because you're becoming a creature of the night. I hear it adds sex appeal." he jokes, lying down next to his lover and pulling the blankets up over them both.

"It certainly worked for you." Justin manages in return, pressing a kiss to Wade's chest as the older wraps him in strong arms.

Suddenly, he whimpers again, his body seizing up in sheer agony. Wade pulls him closer, waits for the pain to subside. He trails his lips lightly down Justin's ear, rubbing his back as the tremors slow.

"It'll be over soon. I promise. And then you'll be all mine." the older whispers, right against his skin.

Justin nods. He tilts his head back just enough from his lover's chest to look into his eyes once again.

"Wade?" and the way he says the name makes Wade's arms tighten ever further, "I love you."

And Wade can't even help it, has to lean down and steal the boy's breath with a tender kiss.

"I love you too," he replies when they separate, "so much."

Then, Justin's snuggling back down into the bed, drifting off into a restless sleep. Wade simply settles in for a long week, knowing just how much pain his boy will be in. But he knows, at the end of it all, it will be well worth it, for both of them. He can't believe he's lucky enough to have the boy in his life. Now, he couldn't be more thrilled that he gets to keep him. Forever.


End file.
